


Taking Care of Sherlock Holmes (now with an epilogue)

by VioletBarnes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Probably ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletBarnes/pseuds/VioletBarnes
Summary: Mary meets an young friend from her past and takes her to Sherlock so they can look after each other after marrying John and he moved out.This is a weird one, I found it when I was going through my old writing notebooks and decided to write out the few scenes I had. I also put a small epilogue at the end for fun.





	Taking Care of Sherlock Holmes (now with an epilogue)

"Mary, no, I'm fine! I just wanted to see you!" A woman said to Mary Watson, "Can't I look up my best friend just to see her?"

Mary gave her the don't-give-me-that-bullshit look. 

"Fine, I'm... retiring and I need a place to stay," she said, clenching her fists in an attempt to hide the shaking.

Mary noticing, asked gently, "Charisse, when was the last time you ate, or slept for that matter?"

"Three days ago... Sleep? I don't remember." Charisse said, bowing her head in shame and rubbing her neck.

"Charisse, you have to stop doing that. You need to eat and sleep."

With her head still bowed she didn't see Mary go to put her arm around her shoulders. She showed no outward sign but she felt better with that small gesture. Mary tucked a piece of her hair behind Charisse's ear and kissed her temple. "Go sit down, I'll get you a bite to eat." Mary said, leading Charisse to the couch.

"But I can..." Charisse started.

"No, I got this." Mary interrupted.

Charisse nodded wearily and sat down. Mary got her food and sat down next to her.

"You still know how to cook?" Mary asked.

"Enough to survive, why?" Charisse asked with furrowed brows.

"I might have a job for you," Mary said, "So you know how I got to today, and how John has a best friend he lived with before we got married. Well, Sherlock also forgets to eat and sleep. With John living here, he's worried about him eating and sleeping enough. Would you be interested in helping out? By making sure that Sherlock eats and sleeps, you would be reminding yourself to do the same." Mary said.

Remembering their earlier conversation which mentioned Sherlock and his crime-solving, Charisse made up her mind and nodded.

"Good, now let's get you dressed in something nicer. Can't have you in clothes you've been living in for so long to meet someone new." Mary said, taking Charisse's hand and leading her to the bedroom. After throwing around outfits, they finally settled on a pair of black jeans that hugged her curves, and a t-shirt over which she had on a bulky knit forest green jumper which made her eyes look even greener than before. With that done, they left to got to 221B Baker Street to meet Sherlock Holmes. In the cab Charisse kept playing with the cuffs of the jumper as she stared out the window. Mary noticed and held out her hand for her to hold which she did the rest of the way there, after giving her friend a small smile and looking back out the window. 

The cab pulled up in front of the flat and while Mary unbuckled, Charisse quickly got out of the car and moved around the back of the cab to open her door and help her out.

\------------------ Sherlock's P.O.V.-------------------- 

Sherlock heard a cab pull up and looking out the window saw a woman quickly step out of the cab and move around the back to the kerb to open the other door. She reached her hands into the cab and holding the other person's arms pulled them out of the cab a woman. He saw the second woman look up and noticed it was Mary Watson, who now had her arm around the waist of the first woman who also had her arm around Mary's waist and her head on Mary's shoulder. The first woman knocked and when the presumably by Mrs. Hudson. They stood there for a few moments before they came inside, Sherlock saw as he turned from the window to lay on the couch in his thinking pose. After a few moments of talking he heard his best friend's still pregnant wife walk upstairs. 

\----------------Back out of Sherlock's P.O.V.------------

After introducing Charisse and stating the reason for the visit, Mrs. Hudson let them in. Mary left them to meet and walked up the stairs to go see Sherlock, after refusing help up the stairs. After learning of her past and her troubles and that she was only 26 years old, Mrs. Hudson quickly warmed up to her and they started out on their way to becoming friends.

\------------------ Sherlock's P.O.V.-------------------- 

Sherlock hadn't seen her for long but long enough to know she was friends with Mary, close enough to be friends before she was Mary. More than friends? Lovers? Best Friends? Anything more would have to wait for a closer inspection. Just then, Mary walked into the door and called, "Sherlock?"

Seeing him thinking, she came in. Sitting in the client chair, Mary said, "Sherlock, I have a proposition for you." Sherlock raised an eyebrow for her to continue. "What do you think of getting a new flatmate? Not to replace John, of course, but to be a sounding board for your deductions. She'll even feed you on occasion." Mary said.

"We'll see." Sherlock replied.

"Good," Mary said, pulling her phone out of her pocket to text Charisse since it would take too long to walk down and then up the stairs and it would be rude to shout. 

Charisse hurried up the stairs, but paused in the doorway. Well, froze would be a better word. Her eyes landed on my face, flitted down and then landed on Mary's face. "Yes?" She inquired.

"Come here," Mary said, crooking her finger at her. Charisse obeyed and stood next to Mary's chair playing with her cuffs, and with her eyes on the floor. 

She looked even younger than I had first thought, though that may have to do with her submissive attitude and how big her eyes had looked frozen in the doorway. She kept her eyes on the floor but peeked at him out of the corner of her eye occasionally. He could tell that she was nervous and shy. A non-smoker, no pets, had borrowed the clothes, and wanted to make a good first impression. Overall average, yet there was an undercurrent of awareness and possibly danger. She kept looking around the room and fidgeting. Not interesting, but could work. He did need an assistant, perhaps she could work out.

"Well?" Mary asked.

"I agree," Sherlock replied.

"Good," Mary said to Sherlock. Turning to Charisse she said, "Let's get your things so you can move in." Charisse nodded. When Mary started to get up, Charisse scrambled to help. They left the flat and Sherlock lay there and continued organizing his mind palace and now saving Charisse to it. 

\----------------Back out of Sherlock's P.O.V.------------

An hour later, Charisse showed up and was let in by Mrs. Hudson who she got a key from. She walked up the stairs and came in carrying a suitcase and a bag. She put the suitcase down and walked over to the desk. Putting the bag down she pulled a laptop out of it and set it on the desk on John's side. She then grabbed her suitcase and walked upstairs to John's room, now her's, and set the suitcase down by the bed, but didn't unpack. 

She came downstairs afterwards and went into the kitchen, setting the kettle on to boil. She pulled out a mug for herself from the cupboard and washed it, and picked up Sherlock's mug from by the sink, the one that was the right size for his hand and was recently used. It still had tea residue in it so she was able to discern that he took his tea with milk and sugar. Once the kettle had boiled she poured the water letting it steep then put milk and sugar in his and sugar in her's since there was no honey. 

She set his tea beside him on the coffee table and then curled up in John's chair that hadn't been moved yet. "Tea, Sherlock," Charisse said, quietly before taking a sip of her own.

\------------------ Sherlock's P.O.V.-------------------- 

Hearing a strange voice, Sherlock came out of his mind palace and stared at Charisse a moment before remembering who was, why she was there, and what she had just said. So, he grabbed his tea and took a sip. Sherlock had been too deep in his mind palace to notice her puttering around the kitchen. He looked at her strangely as he noticed that she knew how he took his tea, running through the various options in his head. Seeing him look at her, she answered his unasked question, "You should wash your mug more often. Don't want you getting sick from anything."

'Ah, she had seen his mug and was able to deduce what he took in his tea from the residue left in the mug. Perhaps she was smarted than she looked," Sherlock thought.

 

 

The ending is that Mary and John divorce. Mary and Charisse get together, as do Johnlock, with joint custody of the baby, and with Mystrade also getting together because I like that ship too. Or make up your own ending!


End file.
